


不可預測性

by Charlinkle



Category: Detroit:Become Human（Video Game）
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gunplay, M/M, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlinkle/pseuds/Charlinkle
Summary: 估計又是一篇pwp審訊室play很短很短我實在是不太會寫這種（笑





	不可預測性

**Author's Note:**

> 是無聊的腦洞呢  
> 就勉強看吧...  
> 抖s黑化康納真的很棒  
> 900日常被人上  
> /ooc warning/

「為什麼要駭入DPD的證物室篡改資料？我可以知道其中的原因嗎？」康納用溫和的語氣審問著，而RK900只是沈默地坐在對面，用凜冽的目光直視著康納，灰藍色的眼睛裡看不出一絲情緒。

「漢克，我認為有其他人在外面監控會讓他感到不適，能麻煩你們去外面等一下嗎，我和他單獨談談。」康納向外面的人喊話，眼睛卻一直緊盯RK900。只見對方側了側頭，與康納錯開視線。

一時間審訊室裡只留下了康納和RK900，誰也不肯開口，突然的寂靜加深了兩人之間緊張的氣氛，RK900開始有些焦慮。

「已經沒有其他的人了，你還是不打算說出來嗎？」良久，康納率先打破了尷尬。

「你無法讓我開口。」冷笑一聲，RK900把手枕在腦後，頭向後仰去，看著天花板，盡量避免與康納的眼神接觸，以防他發現自己緊繃的精神狀態。

「對於你這種不聽話的犯人呢，我也不是沒有辦法。」康納突然抓住了RK900的衣領，逼迫他直視自己，對方不安的神色盡收眼底，康納眼中的溫柔裡透出了一絲凶狠，而語氣卻和之前沒有兩樣「你想試試嗎？」

「我比你先進。」說出這句話時，RK900是有些心虛的，他試圖用冷淡的語氣掩飾慌亂的內心。先前躲避康納的追捕時，對方有好多的動作軌跡都與自己在系統預建裡看到的完全不同，最終的結果就是自己落入了康納早已佈置好的包圍中，乖乖束手就擒。雖然自己各方面都優於康納，但對方好像具備一種他無法與之抗衡的能力，他低估了康納，輸給了覺醒仿生人特有的那份人類的不可預測性。

康納嘴角一揚「好，那我就當你同意了。」他莫名其妙的笑讓RK900越發的感到毛骨悚然，他不知道康納接下來要做什麼，這讓他本能地感到恐懼。

RK900被拎起來放在了康納的腿上，他面向地板，看不到康納的表情和動作，緊張讓他的雙手有些顫抖。康納的手順著他的後頸滑到腰胯，一個用力就把RK900的褲子連同內褲一併拽了下來。

「你要幹嘛？！」RK900察覺到了一絲不對勁，有些不安分的亂動。

康納沒有回答他，而是抽出了腰間的佩槍，扶正RK900的腰「我們切入正題吧。」

冰冷堅硬的槍管直直地插了進去，可以很清楚地看到RK900顫抖了一下，他緊握雙拳抵在唇上，努力抑制住將要溢出的呻吟。

雖然沒有難受到出聲，但他的眉頭還是緊皺了起來，然而康納不打算停手，槍開始在RK900的身體內進進出出，還刻意轉著方向用尖銳的地方磨擦內壁，一次次的深入淺出讓他的呼吸有些不穩，但他還是忍耐著。

「說不說？」康納慢條斯理地問，只見RK900搖了搖頭，斷斷續續地回覆「你很...小看我哦...」

「喔～那好吧，我們有的是時間。」像是預料之中，康納沒有著急，不慌不忙地打開了扳機保險，繼續之前的動作，不過這次多了一句威脅。

「你如果不說出來的話，槍可是在我手裡，你也知道我打開保險了吧。」康納把槍抽出來，戳了戳RK900的臀瓣。

暫時的放鬆讓他舒了一口氣，說話也流暢多了「你的手槍裡已經沒有子彈了，剛才追捕我的路上都用完了，一發都沒中。」RK900努力的回過頭去面向康納，用自認為兇狠的語氣嘲諷著。

「想不到你還真聰明。」康納把槍扔到了一邊。

「你就這點能耐？」RK900不屑地笑了出來，當他想要起身穿褲子時，康納按住他的後頸把他壓在了桌子上，順手脫掉了RK900上身的衣服。

「不，你還沒見識過真正的我呢。」康納抬起RK900的一條腿。

然後，RK900猛地睜大了眼，一隻手死死地抓住了康納扶在他腰上的手，他把臉埋在手臂上暗自流淚，然而時不時顫動的身體還是出賣了他。康納扯著RK900的頭髮讓他揚起了頭，撕咬著他的頸部和肩膀，有的地方甚至被咬破，釱液順著身體的曲線流下，在白皙的後背上留下顯眼的痕跡，最後滴在了桌面上。

「決定好要說了嗎？」康納的動作沒有放慢。

「為什麼不...直接...殺掉我...」RK900從牙縫裡艱難地擠出了一句話。

「我很喜歡看著你苦不堪言的樣子，也很享受整個過程。」

「...變態...我不說...」

被人羞辱的憤怒湧上心頭，RK900不知哪裏來了力氣，猛地將康納踢了出去，而他一瞬間失去了對方支撐倒在地上，雙腿已經無力支持他起身了。

「哦，我明白了，敬酒不吃吃罰酒呢。」雖然RK900的力度不小，但也只是讓康納有些踉蹌地退了兩步，他迅速穩住了身體，整理一下衣服，來到RK900身邊。

RK900翻了個身，還沒來得及掙扎，康納的身影已經籠罩过來，他眼睜睜地看著康納抬起自己的雙腿架在肩上，幾乎將他對折過來壓在地面上，稍一低頭就能看到那種近乎撕裂般的貫穿是如何進行的。

RK900的呻吟實在是忍不下去了，康納的動作幅度過大，讓他不得不緊緊抱住康納的脖子，他抽泣著緊閉上眼埋頭於對方的頸窩，他沒辦法面對康納，也接受不了這個現實。

「停...停下好嗎...」RK900乞求般帶著哭腔低聲問。

「那要取決於你的選擇了。」康納蹭了蹭RK900的下巴。

「公司...為了解決這次...呃...意外的影響...派我來把事實...換成...他們偽造的...無效證據...」

康納很貼心的慢了下來，等著RK900斷斷續續地說完了口供，康納也錄下來備份到信息庫中。

「識時務者為俊傑。」康納親吻RK900緋紅的耳朵。

「我們...能停下來了嗎...」RK900咬住了下唇。

「稍等喔，再委屈你一下。」康納抱緊RK900，加快了下身的動作。

一陣劇痛突然傳來，RK900感到渾身僵直，腦中一片空白，好像有什麼東西被抽走一般。康納褪去了皮膚層的手掐住了RK900的後頸，強行讀取了他的記憶。

「需要驗證供詞的真實性，這是迫不得已的方法。」康納平靜地解釋，好像他並沒有在參與一場歡愛。

RK900感到快要宕機，他已經沒辦法組織語言了，只能含糊地回應著，哭泣，抱緊康納。

最後幾次抽送，康納射在了溫暖緊緻的後穴裡，他甚至有些不想離開，但因為公務在身，簡單收拾了一下自己之後，他戀戀不捨地離開了RK900的身體。

被康納折磨到涕泗橫流的RK900四肢發軟仰躺在地板上大口喘息以增加散熱，過量的刺激導致運行產生的溫度太高，差點就燒壞了他的處理器。

他已經沒有力氣去說話了，只得在失焦的模糊中看著康納緩緩走過來蹲在自己身邊。在他朦朧的淚眼裡只能看到四周刺眼的燈光，和那個被光線環繞的身影。恍惚間，他認為那是一位天使。

溫暖的手輕柔地替他拂去眼淚，順便幫他鬆了手銬。『天使』伏在他的耳畔，留給他的卻是惡魔的低語，如同夢魘，久久不散。

「你回不去了，別再想逃走了。」

——————————  
（彩蛋？）

『CL的任務真的是太艱難了，搞不好還會被人幹，我不要在那裡工作了。』

康納說這就是RK900渾身癱軟被他抱走時迷迷糊糊說出的話，當事人貌似並不記得了，卻還是半信半疑地接受了康納的解釋，直到現在還蒙在鼓裡。

康納沒有想過自己隨口一句玩笑話被RK900當了真，並且成為自己留他在身邊的理由。

真的是個很可愛的弟弟呢。

康納看著RK900恬靜的睡顏，不經意間就露出了一個微笑。


End file.
